dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 56
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 56 is the fifty-sixth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on December 18th, 2017, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 14. Plot At the Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory, Mr President asks Kimihito if he would like to work at a farm. When Kimihito is confused, the President tells him that since he only works part-time, he might need a full-time job and his company just happens to own a farm. When Kimihito tries to refuse, Mr President tells him that Suu's previous escapades cost his company a lot of money, so a "show of good faith" from Kimihito would be a decent thing to do. Kimihito remembers Smith warning him about Mr President's manipulations, and tries to call her to help him. But the President goes even further and says that his company has been giving free and very desirable services to Kimihito's homestays, as a "show of good faith" from him. If Kimihito still desires those services for his charges, he just has to comply. Defeated, Kimihito agrees to the terms and leaves, while Mr President says he'll explain everything to the homestays. Mr President then contemplates to himself if he was too mean, before justifying his behavior as Smith's fault for being too difficult. Mr President then flashes back to shortly after Black Suu was defeated, during which he once again offered Rachnera a job at his company. Rachnera refuses once more, and explains that it's because Mr President's motives are always selfish. No matter how much he puts up the act he's helping Liminals integrate, he only does those things because he benefits from them most of all. As she leaves, Mr President merely rebukes that all humans are inherently selfish and those who aren't merely don't realize it. Rachnera claims that Kimihito is an exception as she rejoins the rest, which gives Mr President an idea. Back in the present, Mr President proudly admits to himself once again he's selfish and that his plan is working, before deciding to inform Rachnera and the others about what's happening. As Kimihito is dropped off at the company's farm, he laments to himself how nobody bothered to explain anything to him. However, he quickly bumps into two familiar faces, Cathyl and Merino, who are just as surprised to see him as he is to see them. They realize he's the newhire that's come to work for them, and Kimihito asks them why they're here, as they normally work at a different farm. Cathyl explains that, due to their experience in working at Japanese farms, they were selected to manage this one. When Kimihito's still confused as to why this is something they specifically are experienced with, they're interrupted by another female Minotaur. As it turns out, the farm is staffed exclusively by female Minotaurs, Pan, and Satyrs. Kimihito is shocked to find out he's the only human and male here and asks why there are only female liminals working here, Merino and Cathyl try to explain that it's because they're more suited for the farms "special" work. Before they can elaborate, a bell rings and they tell Kimihto it's time for milking, much to his shock. He imagines several Minotaur girls being hooked up, naked, to milking machines and exploited, while male workers proceed to harass the also naked Pan and tell them they're next. Kimihito snaps out of it and convinces himself that that cannot possibly be how it goes. He is quickly relieved to find out they're merely milking cows, and the girls there tell him they don't need any help at the moment. Cathyl and Merino then continue to explain that their species' strength and affinity with animals makes them very suited for farm work. Kimihito again asks why there are only females, but Merino dodges the question. Kimihito wonders then why he's needed there, and Merino tells him that they just need someone to cook for them, as none of them are good at it. Kimihito agrees, though is surprised to hear that Minotaurs actually do eat meat, as opposed to their animal counterparts. Kimihito quickly whips up a large feast, much to the delight of all the girls working there. As they immediatly start indulging themselves, Merino notices Kimihito is still cooking. He explains that he doubts there's enough and has to make seconds, though Merino wonders if he's enjoying this more than he should. Kimihito overhears the Minotaur girls talking about how the good food is going to preform wonders to their own milk production. He turns to Merino, who shyly explains that, while it's supposed to be a secret, all the Minotaur and Pan girls have been selling their own breast milk. Turns out that despite selling it is illegal, Mr President encouraged them to do it, convincing them he can always find loopholes in the law. The girls are all happy about this, as their milk sells well enough that they have a more than decent income. When one of the Minotaurs asks Kimihito if he's going to help them with the milking, he flashes back to his earlier fears. Thankfully, he finds out that the milking process is actually quite mundane and comfortable for the girls, as they all sit in special, comfortable chairs while pumps are hooked up to their breasts and they either read books, play on their cell phones, or play on a portable console. Kimihito initially chastises himself for his earlier imaginations, but quickly finds himself in another awkward situation as he can't look anywhere but the bare breasted, buxom girls. He is interrupted by Cathyl, who orders him to collect the milk and move the cans to the storage room. When he is confused as to why she's the only Minotaur not getting milked, she angrily rebukes him. As he does his assigned job, he reminices about how Mr President's threatening nature made him scared the job was going to be much worse than it turned out. As he wonders how long he has to work there, he is interrupted by Cathyl, who very shyly tells him she still has to be milked. When Kimihito offers to escort her to the other room, Cathyl quietly and barely manages to tell him she wants him to do it by hand, again. When Kimihito refuses out of shock, Cathyl says that the machines aren't nearly as good at it as he was, and that it's his own fault for making her feel so good last time. When Kimihito still refuses, Cathyl angrily orders him to do so, even threatening to put in a complaint with the president. Cathyl undoes her top and, while she's embarrased and Kimihito is once again distracted by their sheer size, Kimihito starts to massage her breasts like last time. As Cathyl gets extremely aroused, Kimihito goes further and starts massaging her nipples too. Eventually, Cathyl orgasms as her milk flows out and Kimihito collects it in a bucket. Kimihito offers her a towel and Cathyl quietly thanks him, but quickly gets angry again when he aks her to speak louder. Cathyl orders him not to tell anyone about it and that he has to do it the next day too, unaware that one of the Minotaur girls was watching them. As Kimihito cleans up afterwards, the spying girl approaches him and asks him if he can do it to them as well. Turns out none of them are that fond of the machines, and since Cathyl enjoyed Kimihito's hands so much, she shyly asks him again. Before he grasps what's happening, Kimihito agrees, only to find out that all of the girls want him to milk them. |} |} Key Events *To cover up the expenses of Suu and Black Suu's escapades, Mr President convinces Kimihito to work at one of his company's ranches. **Kimihito quickly finds out the ranch is staffed exclusively by Minotaur, Pan, and Satyr girls. **Cathyl and Merino also transferred to the company's ranch. *All of the Liminal girls, to earn some extra cash, are also selling their own milk too, thanks to Mr. President finding loopholes. *Because of her previous experiences with him, Cathyl forces Kimihito to milk her by hand, as she finds it far more pleasurable than anything else. **The other Minotaur girls, upon discovering this, all ask Kimihito to milk them by hand as well. *It is mentioned by Merino that all of the Liminals present in the ranch are all females, and added that there are "a lot of reasons why there are no males of their species". **One of the possible reasons is that male minotaurs are highly aggressive, similar to bulls, they would attack nearly anything without hesitation. And the fact that male minotaurs are more beast-like in appearance may be the big reasons why male minotaurs are not allowed in the ranch. Trivia *Most of the Minotaurs introduced in this chapter previously made an appearance in the Minotaur's Milking Ranch, a series of erotic artworks created earlier by Okayado. Category:Chapters